


Extra Chill™

by henclair



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Getting Together, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Sex Mentions, Texting, The Author Likes Feedback, it's kinda nsfw? nothing explicit at all but its mentioned a lot bc they're seniors, jerm calls the squip a squid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Christine makes a groupchat to give an announcement and it all spirals out.





	1. Drothermother

**Author's Note:**

> Present: jeremy heere  
> pornbot1: michael mell  
> bitchperfect: chloe valentine  
> pinkbrrybitch: brooke lohst  
> dramamama: jenna rolan  
> 2bornot: christine canigula  
> jakeyd???: rich goranski  
> rich???: jake dillinger

_2bornot added 7 people to a chat_

2bornot: hey guys, it’s christine 

2bornot: wanted to let you all kno that i broke up with jeremy today :)

Present: ??christine i know we’re still friends but i’m here???

2bornot: yeah we know ur heere, im just hoping to not end up heere

jakeyd???: ISFSUB ONOSINS CHRISTINE

rich???: TEAVH ME??????

pornbot1: unneeded

Present: thank you michael

pornbot1: no problem

pornbot1: now then, CHRISTINE I LOVE U MARRY MY GAY ASS

Present: yeah ok fuck you too michael, but christine we already spoke abt it?? I knew we broke up, you coulda just not added me it’s kinda, well not painful, but like??

pinkbrrybitch: ur oblivious jerry. we never kno if u kno what we’re saying. only mike knos

pornbot1: brookie even i don’t know sometimes.. and i watched him go through puberty 

bitchperfect: b r o o k i e ?

Present: michael N O

rich???: oh shit headphones kid R U N

dramamama: i smelled drama and came as soon as i could.

pornbot1: chloe? i just called her a nickname?? you do it????

pornbot1: oh i get it

pornbot1: don’t worry chloe,,, i’m not a threat

pornbot1: ;)

bitchperfect: DNIBAVYDHNO miCHAEL MELL

bitchperfect: hey jeremy,

pornbot1: ok we’re done i’m sorry chloe pls i’ll buy u pinkberry

bitchperfect: that’s what i thought. 

dramamama: damn i came for drama and got character development

2bornot: jenna u kno u don’t need an explanation for being in the chat? i want you here, you know that!

dramamama: yeah ik chrissy but i just?? enjoy knowing?? But that’s not the only thing i’m coming here for <3

2bornot: <3

jakeyd???: ha gay

dramamama: rich ur name is literally matching with jake, don’t “gay” me and my platonic gf

dramamama: none of y’all can come for me, reciepts are what i live for just try me

jakeyd???: ok yikes

jakeyd???: i will be good drothermother

rich???: yes drothermother no need to snatch our serets from your stash

pornbot1: i too will be good drothermother

Present: as will i… drothermother

dramamama: i swear to god kids

2bornot: if shes the dramamama does that mean i’m another squad mom bc jenna and i are married?

pinkbrrybitch: yes.

bitchperfect: ok mommy ;)

pornbot1: BLOCKED NO MOMMY KINK HERE.

bitchperfect: oh please michael jeremy’s contact name for you is “plant daddy” 

Present: yeah but it’s not like he enjoys it,, it’s a j o k e

bitchperfect: actually, jenna?

dramamama: michaelhasadaddykink.jpg

bitchperfect: chris i’m stealing ur gf

pinkbrrybitch: NO!!

2bornot: NO!!!!!!!!

bitchperfect: brookie?

pornbot1: Karma is a bitch Chloe.

2bornot: it’s 9 guys, go to sleep

jakeyd???: it’s a weeknight???

_2bornot closed the chat temporarily_


	2. Rich and Jake: Homo or Bromo? Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake have a competition and things get spicy in them usernames

_the chat reopened automatically_

rich???: first.

jakeyd???: first.

jakeyd???: DAMMIT JAKE

rich???: ha suck it, now pay ur dues bro

jakeyd???: fine.

jakeyd???: i apologize in advance for ruining everybody’s innocence

pornbot1: rich what r u going to do

_jakeyd??? changed their name to jakey’sd_

rich???: victory is sweet

jakey’sd: fuck u jake

rich???: ;))))))))))))))

pornbot1: thank you lord for my daily bread

dramamama: ^^^^^^

pinkbrrybitch: jake how did u convince rich to change his name,, he’s such a stubborn lil guy

rich???: simple, we made a bet. I bet i could be the first one on the chat in the morning, and he bet i couldn’t. if i won, which i did, he would have to change his username to something of my choosing and if he won i would have to admit something embarrassing to the chat.

pinkbrrybitch: i get it, but like how did u get to the chat first?? did u like set an alarm or somthin?

rich???: rich set an alarm, i stayed up all night.

jakey’sd: JakE??? NO THATS UNHEALTHY

Jakey’sd: im coming over stay put babe

dramamama: babe?

pornbot1: come to think of it, we never really got a straight (ha ha STRAIGHT) answer when we asked them if they were dating

Present: damn michael u right,,

pinkbrrybitch: ^^^

bitchperfect: ^^^

dramamama: ^^^

2bornot: ^^^

jakey’sd: NOT THE TIME GUYS JAKe NEEDS MY SUPPORt

rich???: im fine dude, ill just take the day off

jakey’sd: well i’m already at ur house so open up bih

rich???: coming dude

jakey’sd: k bro

bitchperfect: and theyre back to normal

2bornot: but also it’s not our business if they’re dating or not

bitchperfect: yea true, sorry boys

rich???: thhank you chloe and chris

_private chat between rich??? and jakey’sd_

_jakey’sd: you kno we can’t hold them from the truth forever dude_

_rich???: just watch me babe_

dramamama: and that’s why dustin is pan af and madeline is a closeted lesbian

rich???: ok i kno u guys weren’t talking abt that while we were gone, we get the notifs even when off the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a long chapter and broke it into multiple parts bc why not give the gays everything they want  
> yadda yadda follow me @floralconversesations on tumblr and @musicals.succ_ on insta  
> kudos and comments if u want i will literally cry


	3. They're All Queer, Heere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all come out! It's sweet for once.

Present: you guys know im straight right?

pornbot1: yes jeremiah its not like you mention it every two seconds

dramamama: (watch ur salt michael) and yeah jeremy, trust us, we _know_

pornbot1: (fuck off drothermother)

Present: ok i was just asking bc,, i might not be?

pornbot1: BUABH Pbuws fybgyBY*BVW) *YFU(b-b 

dramamama: i retract my earlier _know_ then

bitchperfect: bye michael

pinkbrrybitch: rip michael mell

jakey’sd: a solid dude

rich???: the gayest man i ever met

dramamama: a great man, simply the best

2bornot: u will be missed michael.

pornbot1: ok tru friends, and jeremy thats super cool! I know most ppl here are queer but like, idk what we all are so maybe going around and giving definitions could be helpful for u??

Present: yeah that’d be, great. thanks michael :)

pornbot1: no prob jerm, i’ll go first

pornbot1: gay (attraction to men coming from men)

2bornot: asexual aromantic (no sexual or romantic attraction at all, no desire for a sexual or romantic relationship, but i can still be in platonic or romantic relationships bc that’s ok with me)

dramamama: same as chrissy, aro ace (but only platonic relationships for me <3 chrissy)

pinkbrrybitch: im a lesbian (gal attracted to gals!)

bitchperfect: bisexual (attracted to girls and boys)

jakey’sd: ^^^^^^ im bi af too

rich???: pansexual (attraction regardless of gender)

Present: ok ill go?? bisexual questioning?

jakey’sd: nice dude welcome to the club 

2bornot: yay jeremy you go!

bitchperfect: he got over christine fast,, jeremy u ok? and welcome to the bi club friend

pinkbrrybitch: Chloe Valentine!

Present: nah she’s right, i think i was idolizing u chris? im sorry abt that 

pornbot1: and who’s been saying that for a year? me bitch, i w a s ri ght

Present: yeah yeah yeah michael ur always right

dramamama: im going to gag

2bornot: ur adorable

pornbot1: now im gonna gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet another part of that big chapter i wrote and decided to post all in one go bc posting schedules??? blocked  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr and @musicals.succ_ on insta   
> if u like my fic pls message me or leave a comment or kudos or anything to let me know!!!


	4. Jeremy Reads the Reciepts™ Ft Pinkberry Is Canon I Don't Make Them Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally reads michaelhasadaddykink.jpg and BROOKE LOHST IS A SMOOTH MF IT'S CANON

jakey’sd: anyone notice how we never got jeremy’s reaction to the reciepts™

rich???: true but we never answered their question

jakey’sd: your fault br0

Present: i actually, didn’t read the reciepts? idk should i?

pornbot1: jeremy if you value 12 years of epic friendship, and enjoyable game nights and you attempting to smoke weed in my dank (lit) ass basement and you want your dad to actually put on pants and you think that the squip was terrible and you want a dog named tetris don’t at all  
OPEN IT

Present: all i saw was “OPEN IT” so here goes

jakey’sd: when u try ur best but you don’t succeed

rich???: i’ll airhorn the funeral bro

pornbot1: u know what rich? u used two different versions of the word “you” in ur text so i don’t care

Present: WHT THE FUCK MICHAEL,, DUDE WHAT THE FRESH HELL,, IM NOT SURE TO BE DISGUSTED OR INTRIGUED

pornbot1: why would u be intrigued????

dramamama: sniff sniff i smell something

Present: michael mell i am a pubescent teenage boy who is a questioning bisexual and basically an insatiable mind how the fresh hell would i not be interested slightly in someone hving a daddy kink

pornbot1: ok ok forget i asked

_private message between pornbot1 and bitchperfect_

_pornbot1: ok chloe jeremy needs to stop b4 he kills me_

_bitchperfect: ur fault for pining over ur bff_

_pornbot1: bih we in the same boat_

_bitchperfect read a message_

jakey’sd: preach jeremy,,

pinkbrrybitch: wow boys r a mess lets talk abt how pretty and good and badass girls are

bitchperfect: amen its high time i date a girl, bc as bi as i am, boys arent my interest rn

pinkbrrybitch: well if it’s high time, what time would work for you this saturday? we usually hang out at 11, but a date would be classier later so let’s say 3? 

pinkbrrybitch: if that works for you :0

bitchperfect: hi, im gay, ok

2bornot: omg im gonna write a musical abt u two

bitchperfect: CHRIS!

pinkbrrybitch: link me the script ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i may be posting what michaelhasadaddykink.jpg has on it??? idk y'all want that shit??  
> this is devolving into a plot???   
> @floralconversesations on tumblr and insta but also @musicals.succ_ on insta hmu :)))))))))  
> give me feedback and i'll cherish ur comments and screenshot them and post them on tumblr???


	5. michaelhasadaddykink.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna leave this and blast,,,,,

_you have opened michaelhasadaddykink.jpg_

_there is black text on a white background_

_the text reads:_

dramamama: dude you just turned bright red

pornbot1: well yeah??? jenna u don’t just ask ppl their kinks???

dramamama: rich asnwered it and u guys r the most alike

pornbot1: jenna,, that’s rich,,,

dramamama: ok ok

dramamama: still, what are yours?

pornbot1: love and respect.

dramamama: so u have a questionable daddy kink and have a possesiveness kink

pornbot1: no???? 

pornbot1: well yes but im never answering your texts again

_you have now closed michaelhasadaddykink.jpg_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> enjoy and talk to me on tumblr @floralconversesations and on insta @musicals.succ_  
> GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON THIS T R A S H


	6. 4am and Kleinsen vs Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is up at 4am. And so is Michael. And so is Christine, surprisingly.

Present: the weird thing abt thems reciepts is jenna said rich told her his kinks and we haven’t seen those reciepts yet

pornbot1: jeremy its 4 am

Present: i’m reading a new fic, i had to take a breather from it

Present: and ur mind never stops working michael, but i wouldn’t expect u to kno :P

pornbot1: oooohhhhhhhhh what is it abt ;)

pornbot1: and im tastefully ignoring that comment

Present: u know that musical i like??? Dear Evan Hansen?

pornbot1: oh yes the one abt sex letters from her dead brother

2bornot: Michael have you desecrated Dear Evan Hansen?

pornbot1: yeah suck it christine

2bornot: ok goodnight

Present: night!

Present: yeah its a fic abt that,,, kleinsen will kill me

2bornot: don’t you mean tree bros?

Present: HES DEAD CHRISTINE,,, ALL THOSE AUS CANT STOP THE CANON D E A T H OF COVFEFE MURPHY,,, AND JARED WAS PINING A FUCK TON FOR EVAN FUCK U

2bornot: NO BUT THE WHOLE THING ABT CONNOR ADN EVAN ITS POSED LIKE LOVERS

Present: NO ITS NOT CHRISTINE STOP MAKING THINGS UP,,, BESIDES CONNOR IS ARO ACE,,, DONT U WANT ARO ACE REPRESENTATION????

2bornot: im going to bed,,, (send me a good kleinsen fic and ill see,,,)

Present: SCORE BITCH

pornbot1: i need to listen to it don’t i??

Present: come over and we can listen to it together

pornbot1: still 4 am jer bear

Present: oh,, yeah,, sorry about that Mika

pornbot1: no dude!!! Its ok!!!! want a ride to school tomorrow? ill pick u up and we can get slushies,, you can get ur trashy fake rasberry

Present: raspberry

pornbot1: u can’t hear the p its not there

pornbot1: terodactyl

Present: blocked, cursed post

Present: bad post op

pornbot1: yeah whatever read ur porn and go to sleep jer bear.

Present: write ur porn and go to sleep mika.

pornbot1: i dread the day you find my acc

Present: i love you too mika

Present: wait, why was christine even awake at 4am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo im on a rolllllll (i should be studying for a test in AP Human Geography but)  
> follow me on hellsite aka tumblr @floralconversesations and on insta @musicals.succ_  
> i may or not be writing a pitch perfect fic?? whatever just give me comments nd kudos pls ily


	7. Sing It Out: This Boy Is A Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrowie,, i couldn't find a good way to break this chap into bits and pieces so have it!!

jakey’sd: yu guys want jenna to expose me? pfft i’ll expose myself

jakey’sd: and maybe jake too

rich???: you will not.

jakey’sd: ok ok

_jakey’sd changed rich???’s name to thisboyisabottom_

thisboyisabottom: fuck you rich, fuck you

pornbot1: well apparently you wont be pfft

thisboyisabottom: michael i would literally bet money on you being a bottom

pornbot1: excuse you, i’m like the most recent nintendo console

pornbot1: i switch ;)

Present: yeah speaking of the switch, are we gaming today?

pornbot1: yeah we are, or at least i thought?

Present: ok ok but like, don’t come over yet.

pornbot1: i literally live next to you, i can come over whenever

Present: yeah but we don’t want a repeat of _that_  
pornbot1: oh my god that was so funny

Present: fuck off ok?

jakey’sd: woww that was pure-ish, goals honestly

jakey’sd: jake wy don’t u treat meee like that :((((((((

thisboyisabottom: bc we’re dating?? and they’re just friends??

dramamama: wow y’all interrupted my daily making mixtapes with tea???? rude

dramamama: anyways,, i have this screenshotted

jakey’sd: wow jake i remember you being the one not to out our relationship,, smh,,,

thisboyisabottom: you wanted us to like have a big thing and change our usernames to matching ones,, that was too romance-y at the time

jakey’sd: and ur saying our usernames aren’t matching now?

bitchperfect: wow ok rude jake u don’t tell ur ex abt not being a pining baby,,

pinkbrrybitch: i’m so happy 4 u 2!! and chlo!!! don’t be late this afternoon :)

bitchperfect: oh yes, i wont!!! :)

2bornot: wowie everyone here is in a relationship

Present: excuse me. I’m nto???

pornbot1: wow that’s so rude to your right hand??? and your macbook’s hard drive???

pornbot1: they’re both gonna be so dissapointed

2bornot: i don’t get it 

2bornot: OH

2bornot: jenna why would you tell me?

dramamama: sorry i thought you wanted to know!!

2bornot: ok ok ok, run lines with me

jakey’sd: now that they’re gone, solid burn michael

thisboyisabottom: rt if u want michael to roast u

bitchperfect: *cough* bottom *cough*

thisboyisabottom: as if u aren’t

bitchperfect: and anyways rt!!! 

thisboyisabottom: i rest my case

jakey’sd: rt

pinkbrrybitch: rt

Present: rt rt rt rt rt r trt rt rt 

bitchperfect: wow eager

pornbot1: wow i can’t believe jeremy isn’t just a twink, furry, and geek,, he’s also a bottom

Present: bitch, u right,,

pornbot1: snbfhuonkskkl

pornbot1: completelt unrelated can i come over now?

Present: yes please 

pinkbrrybitch: honestly,, unrelated??? Smh,,,

pinkbrrybitch: also look how chill everyone was to rich and jake dating,, we all knew sweeties we all been knew

pornbot1: brooke, wording?

pinkbrrybitch: oh!! JERE!! IM SORRY BOY!!!!

Present: it’s ok! I’m doing better! 

Present: aslo,, it was _very_ related ;)

_Present left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey should change the rating,,  
> y'all should umm,, follow me on tumblr @floralconversesations and on insta @musicals.succ_  
> i read every comment, and honestly i'd die for u guys??


	8. God Why On Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that jeremy is gone from the groupchat michael can freak out, but unluckily it's all on date night

pornbot1: bitch w h a t the fuck

pornbot1: brb gonna commit

bitchperfect: wait are u still going over to jeremy’s house?

pornbot1: ofc??? he can’t escape me.

bitchperfect: damn, that takes balls mike

pornbot1: thanks go enjoy ur date!

bitchperfect: i’m literally so exited!! brooke if ur reading this i’m super exited

pinkbrrybitch: i think we’ve all been lurking chlo

dramamama: wow exposed,, i told y’all i was making mixes leave me alone,,

pornbot1: but serisly freinds,, im going to d i e 

pornbot1: i’m going through jeremy’s window bc,, he won’t open the fucking door for his best ass friend

pinkbrrybitch: have u done that b4??

pornbot1: duh.

dramamama: i go through chris’s window all the time bc her mom’s don’t like people coming to the door at night and told her to tell her friends that’s how they should come in at night

bitchperfect: why aren’t my parent’s like that???

pinkbrrybitch: chloe u get a whole half of a mansion to urself,, and u also have a treehouse that connects to ur window, so i’ve been to your room like that

bitchperfect: yeah but it’s lowkey lonely

pornbot1: i just?? prefer the window bc the door involves asking permissino to go in…

pornbot1: oh shit oh shittt

2bornot: michael?? U ok???

jakey’sd: was he naked??

thisboyisabottom: i’m p sure michael has walked in on jeremy naked b4,, we all have,,,

bitchperfect: true!! Up top!!

thisboyisabottom: sorry, neither of us are tops, it’s illegal for us to do that

thisboyisabottom: so down low

pinkbrrybitch: hey rich!

jakey’sd: yeah???

pinkbrrybitch: up top!!!

bitchperfect: i’m this close to killing my ex

2bornot: me too if jeremy and michael don’t make up

pornbot1: wow i’m out,, who wants to go to 7/11

dramamama: what happened?? R u OK??

pornbot1: this boy i stg

bitchperfect: it’s ok, let it out

pornbot1: he’s to much for my heart to handle,,,, can i come over to anyone’s house?

bitchperfect: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh i’m tied up,, but is anyone else besides me and brooke free?

bitchperfect: oh shit gtg,,, see u there brooke!!

pornbot1: anyone?? jeremy doesn’t know where the rest of you live but we’re neighbors

pornbot1: also did anyone realize that when jerm said it was related he was speaking for me????? 

pornbot1: oh shit do u think he _knows_

dramamama: mike chill u may be obvious but he’s oblivious

pornbot1: shit shit shit guys i need to come over to someone’s house now

2bornot: u know my address come on over!!

pornbot1: thanks chris ZUbcou a BO OH SHIT

_pornbot1 has left the chat_

2bornot: oh dear

dramamama: rt

jakey’sd: wow why does everything happen on date night???

thisboyisabottom: i know??? anyways come back they’re about to have treat yo self day

pinkbrrybitch: rt rich

pinkbrrybitch: i mean smh,, i get to take the girl of my dreams on a date and this shit goes down,, 

pinkbrrybitch: but i hope they’re okay!! Jere’s been doing so well?? And mike rlly deserves the world???

bitchperfect: michael is like, my closest friend besides brooke and jenna

dramamama: i’m not??

bitchperfect: you are?? I like you for more than drama??? We;ve hung out like forever???

dramamama: oh! I didn’t kno u considered me that way???

2bornot: while this is sweet, we should check on michael and jeremy???

bitchperfect: got it i’ll take mike

2bornot: i can do jeremy, everyone else stay put

2bornot: also, i’m sorry this happened on date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is dedicated to helen, taryn, and max bc i love feedback and love people  
> follow me on insta @musicals.succ_ and @floralconversesations on tumblr and insta  
> i love every single comment and kudos and bookmark and i love it allllll


	9. Jeremy's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christine interrogates jeremy and finds out some interesting things

_private message between 2bornot and Present_

_2bornot: ok jeremy what the heck is going on_

_Present: the fuck if i know christine_

_2bornot: bzzz wrong answer try again?_

_Present: come on christine, just leave me alone_

_2bornot: nope never again heere_

_Present: ok ok so like i honestly don’t know what i’m doing? do u ever get that thing where u like go fucking wild and you don’t know why and you can’t stop bc it’s what u feel ppl expect from u so u text weird things to try to get focus on u??/ and then like idk man_

_Present: also michael may or may not have walked in on me?? And then like i grabbed his phone and kicked him out of the chat bc NO BODY neEDS to KNOW_

_2bornot: is michael still with you??_

_Present: no but i’m in his car bc i have a set of keys and he’s in his house i think_

_2bornot: why r u in his car_

_Present: bc i think i’m in love with him and he’s gotta know_

_2bornot: wow ur a mess_

_2bornot: but what u were saying abt what u were doing being what we expect from you?? Im so sorry, we treat u like a secondary character in your own life and often forget the amoutn of trama u went through i’m super sorry jeremy_

_Present: wow i don’t know why i’m crying in the club rn_

_2bornot: what did mike walk in on u doing tho_

_Present: well if i had been naked it woul;d’ve been like normal but like,_

_Present: naked but wearing his hoodie? Not a good combo_

_2bornot: jeremy, why_

_Present: i like how it smells and feel safe_

_2bornot: that’s so sweet omg_

_Present: also the squid left me with some masturbation issues, and sometimes the sweatshirt helps_

_2bornot: i’m so done with u omg_

_Present: anyways i’m gonna continue to sit in the back of michael’s car b4 he comes in and i can confess to him_

_2bornot: good luck friend!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this is like an actual arc,, and basically it was implied that jerm was crushing on michael but like wow confirmation from the boi himself  
> follow me @musicals.succ_ on insta and @floralconversesations on insta and tumblr  
> i screenshot every single nice comment and stuff


	10. Michael Gives The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowie now it's michael's turn to tell the saga

_private message between bitchperfect and pornbot1_

_bitchperfect: spill_

_pornbot1: this boy is wearing my sweatshirt naked in his room and i walk in and he yells something idk_

_pornbot1: and then he FUCKING RUSHES TOWARDS ME AND TACKELS ME ONTO THE FUGGIN FLOOR STILL ONLY WEARING MY DAMN HOODIE AND HE’S SITTING ON TOP OF ME NAKEd_

_pornbot1: like does he want me to have like, masturbation material for months???_

_bitchperfect: jesus christ jeremy heere_

_pornbot1: i know??? so he grabs my phone and removes me from the chat????? Idk why_

_pornbot1: but like keep in fucking mind that he’s just not getting up off of me and the sweatshirt is big bc i’m the taller one fuck u_

_pornbot1: and like i’m lucky it’s big bc wow i was already getting a full view p much and jeremy heere was naked on my lap and i;m having troublr breathing chloe_

_bitchperfect: ok so where r u now????_

_pornbot1: i’m at my house, gonna go to my car and go on a drive to escape my gay thoughts_

_bitchperfect: u can’t drive faster than ur gay thoughts_

_pornbot1: fucking watch me_

_bitchperfect: dumbass, stay safe_

_bitchperfect: and u and jeremy r gonna regret interrupting me and brooke’s date_

_pornbot1: fuck, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD U GUYS BE OK IF THE NEXT CHAP IS WRITTEN NON TEXTING FORMAT PLS COMMENT AND TELL ME ITS VV IMPORTNT  
> anyways follow me yada yada @floralconversesations and @musicals.succ_ on tumblr and insta respectively  
> feedback is a Good


	11. Wow PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe and brooke leave the chat quickly and rich is feeling it mr.krabs

bitchperfect: these dumbasses,,

2bornot: they’re so dumb omg!!

bitchperfect: mikeyisgay.jpeg

2bornot: jeremyisamess.jpeg

dramamama: wow my girl getting reciepts i taught her well :’))))

2bornot: can’t just let future blackmail go undocumented jen!!!

dramamama: i reiterate :’))))

bitchperfect: gross pda

pinkbrrybitch: well chloe u wouldn’t say it was gross if it was us, but you won’t get out of this fucking group chat so guess what 

bitchperfect: OKAY

pinkbrrybitch: we'll be busy

thisboyisabottom: rich why is carly rae jepsen playing now i just went to the bathroom and now that i'm gone sex jams r on

jakey’sd: i'm playing subway surfers and needed pumping up

thisboyisabottom: i make?? a playlist??? and THIS is what u use it for????

dramamama: y'all get it on to carly rae jepsen??? ew

thisboyisabottom: wow being kinkshamed 

2bornot: jenna rt

2bornot: i wonder what jeremy and michael are doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating from MY PHONE  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr and @musicals.succ_ on insta  
> kudos and comments r the bomb.com


	12. Boyf and riends

Michael sighed, running his hands over his face, attempting to stretch the skin out of existence. This was not a good day for him, when in reality it should be. I mean his crush sat on him half naked for goodness sake.

But he was so tired of dancing around Jeremy. He swore if he saw him again it wouldn’t be long until Jeremy was like, pressed up against a door or the floor with his hair all mussed, and ugh Michael really needed to stop thinking about this.

He walked towards his car, twirling the keys around his index finger and shoving the other hand in his pocket. It was getting a bit chilly and he felt lucky that his signature, everyday, outfit included a hoodie. He vaguely registered that the sky was getting dark, he might have to text his mom that’d he be home late.

When Michael got to the car he saw a dark outline in the back seat. His muscles tightened up and he freezed, hoping that whoever was in the back seat hadn’t seen him. Of course he had no such luck when the figure moved forward and pressed it’s face to the window.

“Jeremy?” The boy said in confusion, looking over at his best friend’s face pressed up against the window of _his_ car. “How’d you get in there?” He asked, knowing full well that you couldn’t hear well through the thick windows of his old car. Sighing, Michael unlocked the car and slid into the front seat, not turning around to face the shorter boy.

“Jeremy.” Michael said again, not daring to look back. “Why are you in my car?” There was the sound of shuffling and suddenly Michael felt some warmth radiating near his neck. The taller boy’s head turned quickly to see that Jeremy was now perched on the little divider between the two front seats.

His eyes were wide and he was still wearing one of Michael’s fucking hoodies. It was loose around him and looked like it was swallowing his skinny frame, but still revealing the boy’s freckled and scarred neck and collarbone. Michael knew those scars and freckles went down his back and branched out like webs all over the pale body of Jeremy Heere. Jeremy shifted again, slightly uncomfortable at the tense atmosphere in the car and this made the sweatshirt reveal that Jeremy was only wearing hastily thrown on boxers under the soft hoodie.

MIchael gulped, and quickly brought his eyes back up to Jeremy’s face, not even trying to make an excuse for how blatantly he had been checking out his best friend. Jeremy was biting his lip, worrying it to the point that Michael could tell it would start to bleed soon.

Michael didn’t really fancy the taste of blood, so he decided if he was going to kiss Jeremy Heere, now was the time to do it.

So he did.

Michael leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jeremy’s without much preamble. His hands quickly went up to grab Jeremy’s shoulders as he kept his mouth on Jeremy’s waiting for a sign to kiss more or less. That sign came in the form of Jeremy fucking whining and pressing his mouth back to Michael’s, to which Michael just gripped the other boy’s shoulders more tightly and slipped his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth.

Now, neither of them new fully what they were doing. Nerds and losers don’t get to have experience, but Michael figured he would get enough experience one day with how much Jeremy was keening into the kiss. 

Jeremy’s tongue slightly pushed on Michael’s and they both flushed even more, a sense of breathlessness coming over them both. Michael pushed back, intent on getting deeper into Jeremy’s mouth, their lips pushing sloppily together. The boy’s tongues were somewhat intertwined now, pressing firm against each other in comparison to their hands which were now limply grasping assorted body parts of the other. When Jeremy pulled a way for a second, before diving back in and slightly biting at Michael’s lip, Michael swore his entire body was bright red and if he had looked he would’ve looked just like the hoodies he and Jeremy were wearing.

Jeremy shifted, obviously uncomfortable on where he was sitting, but made no move to pull away. Michael grinned into their kiss and ran his tongue over Jeremy’s teeth wanting to learn his best friend’s mouth fully. Jeremy pushed their tongue’s into Michael’s mouth now, his hands coming back from being limp and grabbing for the boy’s hips as he moved forward to basically sit on Michael’s lap in the front seat.

Michael’s mouth opened in surprise and Jeremy took that as a chance to bite Michael’s bottom lip again and cause the other boy to let out a squeak. After that, Michael seemed to not be able to properly think as the car became thick with the sounds of two boys kissing haphazardly. Jeremy’s tongue was in his mouth and his hand’s were bruisingly gripping his waist and Michael couldn’t fucking think because this boy was so hot and was nearly on top of him, breathing into his mouth and just sharing his body heat.

Michael pulled away slowly, his mouth leaving Jeremy’s and his hands going from where they had been at his sides to pull Jeremy’s hands off of his hips and into his own hands. Now, with Jeremy’s hands clasped in his, Michael took in some much needed air and looked down at their hands, not wanting to look up, as dumb as it was to be nervous since they had just made out in his car.

“You’ve never kissed before?” Jeremy asked, breaking the silence with one of those awkward questions only Jeremy could ask.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. He could feel Jeremy’s gaze on him.

“I mean, yeah. Sorry dude but I’ve made out with Chloe, Jake and Brooke who probably have the most experience between them and Rich.” Michael flushed at Jeremy’s comment, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his seemingly second class kissing skills.

“Sorry.” Michael mumbled, prompting Jeremy to laugh.

“No! Michael! It’s nothing to be sorry for I’d rather you not have experience and me get to kiss you than, uh, not getting to kiss you.” Jeremy said, squeezing Michael’s hands.

“I mean. I um. I really like you Michael, I’m in love with you.” Jeremy said, his fingers starting to fidget now but still caught in between Michael’s own.

Oh how sweet it was to hear Jeremy say that. Michael’s head whipped up at that and a huge grin broke out onto his face.

“Say something?” Jeremy said, his eyes wide and his lips red but still looking nervous.

“Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed, pulling the lithe boy into a hug. “That’s amazing!” Michael buried his head in Jeremy’s neck, breathing in deeply as Jeremy shook.

“I mean dude!” Michael exclaimed again, pulling away from the hug to hold Jeremy at an arm’s length and stare at him. “I’ve been in love with you since like? I don’t even know Jere!” Jeremy started to tear up as Michael said this, both of the being caught in an overwhelming wave of affection for the other.

“That’s good because I really want to date you and also really want to go to my house and kiss some more.” Jeremy said, making a laugh bubble up from the depth’s of Michael’s chest.

“I do too so let’s go!” Michael said, before realizing that Jeremy was sitting on his legs. “But you gotta get off of me.” Jeremy flushed and lifted himself up, letting Michael slide his legs into a different position so that the boy could unlock the car door and get out first.

The two walked through the biting chill of the night starting holding hands and when they reached Jeremy’s window they climbed through quickly. 

Michael flopped down onto Jeremy’s floor, not moving. Jeremy snickered and sat on the bed, now able to look down on the boy laying on the ground.

“Sooo.” Jeremy started, unsure of where the conversation should turn to net. “Are we dating?” He blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands and blushing.

“I mean,” Michael too looked unsure and embarrassed. “You want to be?”

“Duh!” Jeremy said suddenly, as soon as Michael had gotten his last words out. “I just made out with you in your car you think I don’t want to date you?” He asked skeptically narrowing his eyes at Michael.

“Dude you have a tendency to think dick first.” Michael said casually, making Jeremy go bright red and cover his face with his hands again.

“But yeah I guess we’re dating. Boyf and riends like our backpacks still fucking say.” Michael said, his eyes fond as he looked up at Jeremy. Jeremy’s heart fluttered.

“Yeah.” He trailed off, both him and Michael not sure where to go next. Michael stood up and sat next to Jeremy. 

“You wanna make out?” Michael stuttered out, Jeremy flushing.

“Please.” Jeremy breathed and Michael moved in for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update bc i procrastinated  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> nice nice  
> tumblr @floralconversesations  
> insta @floralconversesations and @musicals.succ_  
> kudos me pls


End file.
